


All According to Plan

by redriotoperator



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beach Holidays, Beach House, Beaches, Day At The Beach, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiot Matsukawa Issei But We Love Him, Long Beach Island, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mother Hen Oikawa Tooru, Pre-Established Relationships, Slice of Life, are we currently here? were we there? are we going? do we just want to be there? who knows, because it's my best friends home away from home, manifesting my own love life through matsuhana right now, proposal, takes place on long beach island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redriotoperator/pseuds/redriotoperator
Summary: “The ring,” His voice was barely above a whisper.“What?”He looked up, meeting Oikawa’s gaze, “Oikawa- the ring.”Realizing what Mattsun was implying, Oikawa took a small step back, shaking his head, “Tell me you didn’t- ”“I forgot to take it out of my pocket!”“Are you serious?”///Alternatively- a few years after graduation, Makki, Mattsun, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi take a vacation to long beach island and Mattsun decides he's going to propose to Makki on the beach. Excpet Mattsun's an idiot, who loses the ring in the ocean. That level of idiot.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	All According to Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi!  
> IG: hey.hey.heeyyy  
> Tumblr: hey-hey-heeyyy

Sunlight was streaming through blinds, golden lines being drawn across the floor, across the bed, touching any area it could reach. Blinking slowly, Matsukawa felt himself awaken more, senses coming back to him as he felt a shift next to him, the warm blankets rubbing against his chest. Still sleeping next to him was Hanamaki, hair a ruffled and half wavy mess on his head, as he chose to ignore his boyfriend’s worries and went to bed with wet hair. Smiling to himself, Mattsun sat up, stretching his arms upwards, wincing as his shoulders popped. He stood up, grabbing a hoodie from one of the dresser drawers, and made his way out the door, checking once more on his now drooling boyfriend before heading into the hall, shutting the door behind him with a click.

The smell of breakfast wafted through the air, and he was suddenly reminded that he forgot to both grab his phone and check the time. Judging by the sunlight it could only be a bit past nine, which explains why Makki was still passed out.

Making his way down the stairs he was greeted by the sight of Oikawa all but dancing around the kitchen, humming to himself as he continued to swat away Iwaizumi’s hand, keeping him away from the food being prepared.

Stepping closer, he wrinkled his nose, “What are we having today?”

Looking up Oikawa sent him a bright smile, one Mattsun returned. He was glad that they had seen more of his real happiness on this trip than his fake, too practiced grins he handed out. The bedhead mixed with one of Iwaizumi’s stolen hoodies tells him they haven’t been up much longer than he had.

“An all American breakfast!”

“And what does that include?”

Looking down at the food he was frying he flipped the piece with a spatula, opening his mouth to respond but being cut off as he smacked away Iwa’s sneaky hand from grabbing some shredded cheese, “Iwa-chan, I will hit you with a frying pan.”

“Can’t I just  _ snack  _ while you cook?”

“And ruin your appetite?” He cocked a hip, pinning Iwaizumi with an all too famous annoyed look, “No. I spent too much money on groceries for you to not appreciate my culinary art.”

Iwaizumi sent an exasperated look to Mattsun, “Why did we allow him to plan all our meals?”

“Because he’s the only one of us who can cook?”

Nodding to himself, Iwaizumi sank back into his chair, pouting much like a child would after being scolded.

“So what’s for breakfast today,  _ mom _ ?” He finished his question by planting an overly wet kiss to Oikawa’s cheek, laughing as he wrinkled his nose at the feeling.

“Omelets, you heathen. Where’s Makki? He still asleep?”

“Is that even a question?” Oikawa laughed, handing an empty mug to Mattsun.

“What do you want in your omelet?” 

Peering at the ingredients around and the already half prepared omelet in the frying pan, “Those look… weird.”

“Yes because American’s just kind of… fold them in half with things like bacon and tomatoes and peppers in them. So, what will you have?”

He began pouring himself some coffee, “Uh, bacon, red peppers, and some mushrooms?”

Wrinkling his nose, Oikawa platted the first omelet, watching as Iwaizumi grabbed the plate with neck-breaking speed, “You all are going to make me sick with the smell of bacon.”

“Not our fault you’re a vegetarian and we’re not,” Iwa spoke, fanning his mouth after he shoved a forkful of egg into it, wincing as his tongue was burned.

“Iwa-chan! It just came off the pan don’t- drink some water you brute!”

Mattsun laughed, leaning against the counter as Oikawa poured a glass of cool water to give to his fiance, frowning as he brought himself back to the stove, cracking new eggs into a bowl, clicking his tongue.

“So I think I’m going to try and propose today.”

Oikawa spun around, a tiny bit of egg yolk flying at Mattsun. He was grinning, eyes twinkling in excitement. Iwa’s eyes widened, mouth open comically as still steaming omelet hung out, fork frozen mid-air.

“Really?”

Taking a sip of coffee, Mattsun tried acting nonchalant, though inside his heart was beating far too fast, “We were planning on heading to the water right? Figured…. ‘s romantic and shit.”

“Okay first, when talking about proposing to the love of your life don’t say ‘romantic and shit’ because that’s very  _ unromantic  _ and it makes me want to steal Hanamaki from under your nose.”

Iwaizumi and Mattsun let out an in sync “Hey!”

“Secondly, yes! You could do it at sunset? The sunsets at like 7:45 here? I think? Do you need us to do anything? Bring anything?”

Iwaizumi cut in, “What’s needed is for you to not allow the oil to burn too much- Oikawa!”

Yelping, he turned back, lowering the heat as he forced himself to continue preparing Mattsun’s omelet. Once the eggs were beat to his liking he began pouring it into the pan, not turning to look as he spoke, “You haven’t shown me the ring yet.”

“Should… I have?”

He didn’t need to see to know Oikawa was pouting, “It’s not a necessity, but I would  _ like  _ to have seen it before it goes on my best friend’s finger.”

“Am I chopped liver to you?”

Mattsun rolled his eyes, “Well it’s tucked away in my art bag. Takahiro never goes in that, he’s terrified of my sharpeners.”

“To be fair he did cut his finger something nasty last time.”

Huffing, Mattsun threw his head back, “I just wanna  _ do  _ it ya know? I’m terrified the moment he comes down here I’m just gonna blurt out the question.”

Iwaizumi chuckled, “We’ll make sure that doesn’t happen.”

“I’ll throw my spatula at you!”

“Please don’t do  _ that,  _ but shutting me up would be good. How did you hold out so long Iwaizumi?”

Sighing, Iwaizumi took another bite of his breakfast, “I didn’t.”

“What?”

Oikawa snickered from in front of the stove, done sprinkling bacon bits, minced peppers, and onions on, folding it in half with a quick flick of his wrist, “You think Iwa-chan could resist me for so long?”

“You told  _ us  _ you stuck to your proposal plan.”

“What’s this about a proposal plan?” Jumping, narrowly avoiding spilling coffee on himself, Mattsun swallowed, tongue suddenly dry as Makki came into sight, eyes narrowed with sleep and mouth open in a yawn, scratching his stomach under Mattsun’s old Seijoh hoodie.

Oikawa was quick to butt in before Mattsun could have made a mess of himself, “Mattsun here is learning that Iwaizumi didn’t stick to his apparent proposal plan with me.”

“Bro, what?” Makki looked bewildered, “We helped you make that plan and everything!”

Grumbling, Iwaizumi hid behind his coffee mug, muttering something about nosy friends and annoying fiances. Oikawa slipped Mattsun’s food onto his plate, handing it off to him with a small smirk, to which Mattsun totally didn’t glare at.

“No, what did he tell you? He waited till our anniversary dinner and placed the ring in the middle of some well prepared, chocolate dessert?”

“More or less, yeah,” Makki sounded offended, “I suggested the chocolate drizzle around it. It sounded romantic on Pinterest!”

Oikawa cackled, wrapping his arms around Makki’s shoulders, “And it  _ does  _ sound romantic, Makki-chan, but our dear Hajime is the furthest thing from patient.”

Mattsun nodded, taking a bite of his breakfast, “You’re right.”

Makki pat Oikawa’s head as he let go, heading back to the stove to work on their omelets, “So how did he actually propose since he’s been apparently lying to us this whole time?”

“Well about a week before our anniversary, he was sick in bed with the flu, and I, being the amazing boyfriend I was, was playing nurse. Iwa-chan is a horrible patient, by the way- ”

“Slander!”

“- and he woke up from a nap one day and just kinda stared at me before telling me he loved me and then told me he was going to marry me. We talked about it before so I just kinda laughed and agreed and he was like, no, seriously. Told me he had a ring and asked me to marry him right then and there, snotty nose and everything.”

“And you said  _ yes _ ?”

Iwaizumi groaned, head falling into his hands, “This is the most embarrassing proposal in history.”

Oikawa clicked his tongue, “I think it was sweet, that even pushing through the fever haze you could only think of proposing to me. And Godzilla but that no one’s surprised at.”

Makki sighed, “You two are so adorable together. It’s disgusting.”

“Hey,” Oikawa waved his spatula in warning, “Don’t say that to the man whose cooking your breakfast.”

“I mean- wow you two invented love!” His voice dropped to be monotone, “That better?”

“Much, now you and Mattsun, go sit your asses down so I can  _ finish  _ and be able to eat myself, alright?”

Grumbling, the two moved to sit at the dining table, joining Iwaizumi who was nearly done with his breakfast and looked ready to ask for more. Mattsun sat his plate down, accepting the morning kiss from his boyfriend with a small smile. He can’t really blame Iwaizumi for not sticking to the plan, the moment Matsukawa bought the ring he wanted to go home and propose that day. But he knew if he waited till their trip, it would mean more.

The four had been busy with jobs and college and volleyball, any and all downtime they had together were normally grabbing a beer at the local pub or ordering pizza at someone’s apartment. So when Oikawa’s aunt who had moved to America offered her fancy long beach island summer home to the boys for two weeks they were quick to jump on the opportunity.

Mattsun and Makki had the worst English out of the four of them, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were nearly fluent. Being in America was confusing, the loud and relatively dirty streets, the people moved very quickly, their food was quickly made and both greasy and fried. They were  _ really  _ loving their time here. Especially since every five feet, there was an ice cream shop with homemade sweets. 

Their first ice cream trip had been to someplace apparently called “The Melt Down”, as Iwaizumi had read the sign to them. Makki had gotten a giant waffle cone with mint-flavored ice cream, and the excitement shining through his eyes was almost enough to make Mattsun drop to one knee right then and there.

Oikawa set down the last two plates, sitting in Iwaizumi’s lap, who looked rather startled but otherwise happy, sighing as he leaned back and took a bite, “I regret offering to cook for this entire trip.”

Through a mouthful of food Makki spoke up, “Issei and I can cook at some point if you- ”

“No,” Both his and Iwaizumi’s head snapped up.

“Alight, damn.” Pouting, he stabbed at his omelet, sending a faux annoyed look to Mattsun, who said nothing as his heart pattered away in his chest.

Oikawa looked between the two of them for a moment before speaking up, “So! I figured after we eat we could get ready for the beach- Makki I swear to God put on more sunscreen this time- I’ll make some sandwiches and pack a lunch and we can head to the beach? I promised Suga-san I’d bring him some pretty seashells!”

Makki pouted at the call out, absentmindedly rubbing at his slightly pink shoulders, “Yeah yeah, not my fault you bought shit sunscreen.”

“I bought the best of the best!”

Iwaizumi laughed, wrapping his arms around Oikawa’s waist, face smushed against his back. Mattsun sighed, eyeing the ring on Oikawa’s finger, watching as sunlight reflected off of the tiny diamonds embedded in the metal. He remembers the proud look on Iwaizumi’s face after the four had met for dinner, the love and adoration in his voice as Oikawa showed Makki and Mattsun the ring, proudly declaring he would soon be Iwaizumi Tooru before he had a small meltdown realizing he too would be an ‘Iwa-chan’. 

He wanted that. He wanted to see a ring on Makki’s finger, he wasn’t naturally possessive. He and Makki’s relationship was healthy, he trusted Takahiro with his entire being, and he knew it was mutual. But some part of him yearned to see a ring on his finger, a ring from Mattsun, a ring showing Makki was his, and he was Makki’s. 

He turned slightly, cheek resting on his palm as he watched Makki finish the rest of his breakfast. The question was on the tip of his tongue, though the ring was upstairs and stashed away, and he had hoped for a more romantic moment than watching his boyfriend with egg between his teeth talk.

Oikawa and Iwa were quick to catch Mattsun’s lovey-dovey gaze, and Oikawa shot up, nearly knocking into Iwaizumi’s face, grabbing the empty plates and making his way to the dishwasher. 

“Alright! Breakfast is  _ done,  _ now go get changed and meet me back down here when you’re done! I’ll make some sandwiches and Iwa-chan, you can help Makki apply his sunscreen.”

Makki frowned, unaware of the tension around him as Mattsun grimaced, hitting himself with his balled-up hand softly. 

“I’m not a  _ child,  _ Oikawa.” 

Iwaizumi grunted, “Yeah, and I’m not his dad. Why can’t Mattsun do it?”

_ Cause Matsukawa would panic at rubbing sunscreen all over his boyfriend’s naked chest and blurt out the proposal.  _

Eyes widening a bit at the look being sent his way, Iwaizumi nodded in understanding, “Ah- uh- yeah. Mattsun’s shit at it, I’ll help.”

Makki grumbled, him and Mattsun heading upstairs, trailed by Iwaizumi who sent an apologetic look towards his fiance. Oikawa rolled his eyes, shaking his head in faux disappointment as he got to work on making lunches to pack.

The sandwiches were easy, he had gone out to buy deli meats and avocados to make “avocado melts” as people their age were eating in America. He packed some chips, some fruit, and water bottles, as well as a few individual bottles of pina coladas. Once done packing he made his way upstairs, brows furrowed as if he were the one proposing to Makki tonight.

Iwaizumi was already changed by the time Oikawa entered the room, and upon seeing his fiance he threw his hands up in surrender, “I’m sorry.”

Sighing, Oikawa grabbed a pair of his own swim trunks, kissing Iwaizumi on the cheek softly, “Calm down you idiot, the more you stress out the sooner Makki will catch on.”

Iwaizumi nodded, heading out to meet the other two as they made their way down the stairs, bickering about something. From what he could hear it was whether mermaids and centaurs would be able to physically have children- and for a brief moment Iwaizumi contemplated shoving them both down the stairs. He resisted.

//

The weather was nice. Sun shining brightly, skies and clouds looking almost as if they were carefully painted into the sky. It was warm, and mixed with the constant breeze it felt amazing. Smiling to himself, Mattsun helped steady a small child that had fallen off her boogie board, smiling as her parent thanked him in English, to which he responded as best he could.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa were a bit further out, laughing and splashing each other, going back and forth between diving into a wave or jumping over it before it could fully break. Mattsun and Makki were slowly making their way over, but Makki was not the best swimmer. Honestly, watching his boyfriend flounder any time a slightly bigger than small wave hit him was hilarious, and knowing he’d had a weird-ass tan from the lifevest made it better.

He reached his hand out, taking Makki’s and slowly pulling his body towards him, walking until they were further out by Oikawa and Iwaizumi, the later of the two who had just resurfaced from being dunked.

“Hey, slowpokes!”

Makki groaned, “You were the one who made me wear this.”

“Yes because I don’t want you to drown on our vacation.”

“I won’t  _ drown. _ ”

He received a pointed look from both Oikawa and Iwaizumi, “You almost did the other day.”

Wincing at the memory of being tossed under such rough currents he sighed, “I wouldn’t have  _ drowned  _ though.”

Mattsun laughed, “I think the life vest looks sexy on you babe.”

Oikawa gasped, grabbing Iwaizumi’s arm and causing the other two to turn their attention out to sea. A large wave was building up, people paddling closer with their boards, children being ushered closer to the shore by their parents.

Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa playfully, “Bet you can’t jump over this one.”

“I’ll bet who gets to top next.”

“Gross!”

“We’re here too!”

Makki looked somewhat defeated as the wave grew closer, shutting his eyes in anticipation as Mattsun prepared himself to dive into it. The wave came crashing over them, and though he was prepared he felt himself being pushed back, tumbling some as the current dragged him closer to the shore. Once he got to where it died down he stood up, wiping saltwater from his eyes as he saw the other three laughing at him.

Oikawa was pushing Iwaizumi down, paddling back towards the shore as his boyfriend fell back underwater with a shout. Mattsun laughed, shaking his head to try and clear water from his ears. He adjusted his shorts and froze.

For a moment he didn’t move, heart picking up pace as he felt the water begin to feel cold once more. Oikawa, on his trek back, took notice of the look on his friend’s face. He began to stand, working on walking back to Mattsun.

Patting his pockets, once, twice, three times-

“Mattsun? What happened? Did you get hurt underwater?”

He shook his head, eyes wide as he stared at the water before him. A small waved lapped at his shins, teasing him.

“The ring,” His voice was barely above a whisper.

“What?”

He looked up, meeting Oikawa’s gaze, “Oikawa- the ring.”

Realizing what Mattsun was implying, Oikawa took a small step back, shaking his head, “Tell me you didn’t- ”

“I forgot to take it out of my pocket!”

“Are you serious?”

“It must have been knocked from me when the wave hit me, I- fuck. Am I going to be able to find it?” He felt tears growing in his eyes, hot and wet, but he pushed them back, eyes pleading as he looked up at a stressing Oikawa.

“Fuck- okay, uh. There’s a chance because it’s still in the box it’ll get washed up the shore or just… lodge in the bottom?”

Mattsun cursed, watching as Iwaizumi and Makki made their way over to the duo, matching concerned looks on their faces.

“Everything okay?”

Oikawa sent Iwaizumi a tightlipped smile, grabbing his fiance by the arm and dragging him a few feet away, switching to filling him in in English. Makki waddled his way to Mattsun, taking note of the heartbroken look on his face.

“Everything okay?”

Mattsun forced himself to nod, though at the moment he wanted nothing more than to throw himself into the ocean and let Poseidon do what he wanted with his corpse.

“Just- just really tired.”

Makki frowned, not believing a word his boyfriend just said, but played along, nodding, “We can go sit down?”

“Maybe we can- we can walk? Along the shore?”

“Ah- uh- yeah. Let me take this stupid life vest off first,” He pat Mattsun’s cheek softly, unbuckling the few clasps as he walked towards their layout.

Oikawa and Iwa swooped in, “We’ll talk to the people around, ask them to either help us look or keep an eye out. If they find it either give it to us or you.”

Mattsun sighed, rubbing his hands across his face, shoulders suddenly feeling as if a ten-ton weight was set across them. Makki made his way back, reaching a hand out to take Mattsun’s. The two began their slow walk along the shore, Makki trying to catch sand crabs as they were dragged away by the current.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa set out to work, talking to the parents and older folks who were standing along the shore. A young couple offered to help them search, going knee-deep in the water and feeling around as best they could. Soon enough they had a mini search party going on, tourists and people from New Jersey alike joining to help find this engagement ring that was, luckily, still in its satin box.

Oikawa felt stress grow as the sun shifted positions in the sky, and he could see Makki and Mattsun making their way back. Iwaizumi groaned, thanking those near him and letting them know if they wished they could stop and go back to what they were doing.

Mattsun saw the defeated looks on both Oikawa and Iwa’s faces, and he felt the tiny spec of hope he had be snuffed out. His heart felt heavy, and he was ready to burst into tears right then and there. Makki saw the people around the other two, a confused look on his face as they grew closer to hear them all calling out questions to one another, though he had no idea what was being discussed. 

Turning to see if Mattsun had any idea, he was startled to be met with glassy eyes and an anguished look. 

“What’s wrong?”

Mattsun opened his mouth, voice cracking as he tried to figure out how to begin his sentence, “I- fuck, I- ”

“Mattsun?”

The pair paused, turning to see a young girl standing behind them, blue hair pulled up in a tight braided bun on her head. She asked him a question, eyes unsure, and he blinked a few times, understanding little to nothing.

She seemed to recognize this, pausing her statement and pointing to him, repeating his name in a questioning tone, “Mattsun?”

Understanding, he nodded, standing up straighter, and he could hear Oikawa and Iwaizumi splashing as they grew closer.

She beamed, holding up a soggy looking box to him, nodding and giving him an awkward thumbs up. She found it. And she was trying to tell him the ring was still inside.

Relief was too small of a word to explain how he felt, and he grinned, bowing to her, saying “Thank you” in English several times, and she waved him off, giving the pair a double thumbs-up before going back to join her friends.

“What- what is- do you know her?”

Teary-eyed, Mattsun turned around, smile large enough to rival the Cheshire cat, “No, no I don’t.”

Makki glanced at the box, body tensing up as he looked from the wet box to Mattsun, “What are you- ”

He began to kneel, fingers positioned to lift the lid as he began to speak, “Hanamaki Takahiro- ”

“No no!” Oikawa came running closer, waving his arms frantically, “Get out of the water! Out! Don’t risk this shit again!”

Mattsun stood, the pair being ushered up the shore by a slightly frustrated Oikawa, before he turned on his heel, standing next to Iwaizumi, fluttering a hand at them, “Carry on.”

Clearing his throat, Mattsun turned back to Makki, taking note of the blush on his cheeks- or slight sunburn- and the tears building in his eyes. Kneeling down once more, feeling the damp sand under his knee, he began again.

“Hanamaki Takahiro, I had this whole ass speech planned and it was going to be romantic as shit at sunset, and you were going to sob. And then I was an idiot and I lost the box in that giant wave and we- I thought I had lost it. And I know it doesn’t matter fully, material things, but- God I don’t even know where I’m going with this.”

Makki laughed, covering his mouth with his palm. They were slowly gaining a small crowd, though Mattsun doubted anyone but the four of them knew what was being said.

“I love you, Takahiro. So much. You’re my best friend, you’re my soulmate, you’re the person I love waking up to in the morning, the guy who I make fun of Oikawa and Iwaizumi with, and I would do anything for you, anything with you. You are my heart, the fire that keeps me going. I love you, Taka, will you please marry me?”

Laughing, Makki clapped his hands together, “Do you expect me to say no you idiot? Yes! Yes, get up here!”

Standing up, he wrapped his arms around Makki’s shoulders, laughing as their lips met, teeth clashing ever so softly, but they didn’t care. Takahiro was warm against him, damp from the sea and sandy, but soft and solid, his hands wound in his hair, tugging slightly as they pulled back.

He slipped the ring on Makki’s finger, laughing as people around them cheered, clapping and hollering, most of them having been people helping search for the ring. Makki laughed, holding his hand out to study the new accessory, before cupping Mattsun’s cheeks, placing a soft kiss to the tip of his nose.

“You’re such an idiot,” He whispered, tone soft and eyes twinkling.

Smiling, Mattsun sighed, pressing their foreheads together, “But I’m your idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out our fic, "What Binds Us Together". It's an IwaOi fantasy, royal au with prince Oikawa and illegal fighting champion Iwaizumi. It's our child and we have spent w a y too long making this thing.


End file.
